The Musculoskeletal Training Program represents the continued commitment of the Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) to train clinicians and scientists in basic and applied research. The goal is to provide highly motivated trainees with the basic science education and research skills necessary for a successful career in academic orthopaedics and related fields. The program's strength is the expertise of the faculty, who cover a broad base of disciplines within musculoskeletal research and who provide trainees with interesting topics for research projects. The program is an interface between basic research and clinical orthopaedics with emphasis on interdisciplinary approaches to clinically relevant research problems. The faculty includes clinician scientists who treat patients and conduct research and scientists who contribute to patient care through translational research. The result is a diverse program providing appropriate role models and research opportunities with direct clinical application. Trainees also benefit from recent efforts to enhance clinical research at HSS through expanded core services in epidemiology and biostatistics, administrative support, and associated data resources, including institutional patient registries. The program is designed for one predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees. Trainee selection is based on prior academic and research performance, recommendation letters, and an interview. Selection criteria include high motivation for research and commitment to an academic career. Training is conducted at HSS, though trainees benefit from the close collaboration with Weill Cornell Medical College and Cornell's School of Engineering, especially the Weill Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC)and the Cornell-HSS Program in Biomechanical Engineering. The CTSC provides considerable opportunities to trainees through formal coursework, seminars and symposia, and access to other CTSC partnering institutions in New York City. The Cornell-HSS Program provides trainees the ability to use educational, training, and research resources at the main campus in Ithaca, along with the opportunity to interact with students and faculty in disciplines related to musculoskeletal research. The HSS Research Division has more than fifty scientists supported by federal and non-federal funds, most of who serve as the Training program faculty. The laboratories and office space are state-of-the-art for research that spans from cartilage biology to biomechanics and clinical orthopaedics. Core facilities include musculoskeletal imaging, analytical microscopy, mechanical and material assessment, animal care, biostatistics, and flow cytometry. These and all other clinical and research facilities at HS and its affiliated institutions are available to trainees.